Ill Show You Real Love Baby
by somebodyshero11
Summary: I DON'T own any of the characters of Summerland, I only own Lauren DavisLauren Davis is a gorgeous blonde. She moved to playa linda with her mom in hopes of having a fresh start, since her dad died acouple months before. When Lauren and Bradin meet there
1. The day i first met you

Lauren walked into beyond the blue and started looking around at everything in there. She had only been there for acouple days and decided to check out the shop. She looked up and saw a shirt on one of the high racks that she couldn't reach. She looked to the guy beside her

"can you help me get this down? Please?"

Bradin looks up from checking things off on the clipboard and saw Lauren. At first he was speechless, but then he nods.

"y-yeah sure"

He reached up and got the shirt off the rack and handed it to her and smiled a little. "there you go"

Lauren smiled and noticed how gorgeous he was. She took the shirt and looked at him

"thanks.. a bunch

Bradin nodded and walked back over to the counter and picked up the clipboard and walked around the shop, checking off stuff and every once in a while glanceing over at her.

Lauren picks out acouple more things and walks to the cash register and starts digging through her purse for her wallet.

Bradin walked over to the cash register and started ringing up her items and placeing them in a bag. "so… I haven't seen your face around here before… are you new?"

Lauren takes out her wallet and takes out the money and hands it to him and smiles "yeah…I moved here a couple days ago"

Bradin smiled and talked with her for a while… not many people were in the shop that day… so the two teens sat there talking. After a while he handed her, her bag and smiled a little. " how about we meet later… for dinner?"

Lauren smiled and nodded "yeah..i'd like that."

They both smile and say their goodbyes and she leaves the shop… with Bradin watching her leave.


	2. Our first date

Lauren hurried home to get changed and ready for her and bradin's "dinner". Even though it had only been that one time she met him… she felt like she was falling hard for him. She gets into her house and goes up to her room and gets into the shower. Then she gets changed into a short white skirt with a light pink polo top. Then got her make up and hair done.

Mean while Bradin was walking down the beach back to his house with grin on his face. He had it bad for the new girl in town. He goes into the house and goes to his room and changes clothes.

Later that night Bradin is waiting on the promenade looking at the ocean. Lauren walked down the promenade and went over to him slowly, smiling. "hey…bradin" He looked over at her and smiled. "hey… you look great" she smiled and looked down, then back up at him "thanks."

And so they were off to dinner, they walk into the restaurant and get a candle lit booth. Bradin sits down and Lauren sits down across from him and opened up the menu. "so…whats good here to get?"

He looked up from his menu at her, " the steak is pretty good… then you got your original burger and fries" he flashed his gorgeous smile. She would melt when he did that. She nodded her head then looked at the menu.

"Can I take your orders?" the water stood at the table looking at them

Bradin nodded to Lauren for her to go ahead and order. She looked at the waiter "um… ill have the fettuccini alfredo" The waiter nodded then looked to Bradin. He looked up at the waiter then at his menu. "uh… ill have the steak"

The waiter took their orders and their menus then went to the kitchen. Lauren looked to Bradin and smiled. " Why is it I feel that I've known you my entire life?" He looked at her and shrugged with a grin on his face. "I feel the same…"

And so they talked and ate their food. They laughed and talked about their pasts and had a great conversation.

Bradin stands up and leads her out of the restaurant and walked down the promenade with her. " you don't have to be home anytime soon do you?"

She looked and him and shook her head " no… im free the rest of the night" He smiled and nodded then looked ahead of him. Lauren looked over at the beach, the sun was setting, she smiled and looked at him. "race ya to the beach" He looked at her "go" he darted off running. She laughed and started running to catch up with him… finally she gets ahead of him, he smiled and ran up behind her and picked her up by her waist and spun her around. She was laughing the entire time. "Bradin! Put me down!" He stumbled and fell to the ground with her, she laid on the said and he hovered over her. They just stared at each other… they both felt a connection. Bradin was breathing heavy from all the running… he looked into her eyes and swallowed hard nervously… he hadn't ever felt this nervous around a girl before. He finally got the courage up to say the words to her. " I might kiss you" Lauren looked at him for a second… shocked he said that. She just nodded her head a little and smiled a little. Bradin looked into her eyes for a little longer… then leaned in and kissed her softly…but passionate.


End file.
